power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Amazing Wall-Crawlin Spider Rangers
Amazing Wall-Crawlin Spider Rangers (驚くべき壁-のSpのレンジャーOdorokubeki kabe - no Sp no renjāthemed) As Amazing Wall-Sp Ranger series to the franchise and is a Japanese at the fan-made season of Sentai. Plot The laid-back life of a young girl is going in a different direction as a lost friend enters her life. The lost friend claims the young girl is now part of a murder investigation and might be the number one suspect, no arrest will be made in front of possible friends and neighbors if there's no resistance. Skeptical of this situation and of this lost friend, the young girl somewhat hesitantly agrees to the proposal, if only to satisfy the nagging feeling of curiosity. But what if this lost friend is a con artist. Or what if the situation is worse than it appears. How could an ordinary young girl play a part in all this. We're about to find out. Characters 6th Ranger Allies Nobira Kuri Konuma Ui Miyashita Haruka Villains Pandora Vonner Seren Craft Essence Dukes Backstory *Tatsuno/Dima Spider - He's malicious, impulsive and capable. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his tormented past. He was born and grew up in a wealthy family in an average city, he lived out of trouble until he was about 10 years old, but at that point, things took a turn for the worst. He killed somebody by accident during a suspicious accident and was arrested. Alongside a sister, he had to survive in a rough world. But with his strength and determination, he managed to find a new home and train to perfection. This has turned him into the man he is today. While haunted by memories of the past, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to learn more about the past and finally find a purpose for the life he has never had. *Araya/Bihjan Spider - He's impartial, harsh and clever. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his shocking past. He was born and grew up in a broken family in a major city, he lived free of trouble until he was about 14 years old, but at that point, life changed. He killed somebody during a robbery gone wrong and was now alone and forgotten. Alongside a brother, he had to survive in a vicious world. But with his skills and wisdom, he managed to battle the elements and conquer all fears and doubts. This has turned him into the man he is today. Powerless to change the past, he now works as help for hire. By doing so, he hopes to leave the past behind and finally find peace of mind he has never had. *Uda/Calhoun Spider - He's crafty, sly and punctilious. But what'd you expect from somebody with his shocking past? He was born and grew up in an ordinary family in a developing community, he lived comfortably until he was about 15 years old, but at that point, everything changed. He lost his brothers in a long-lasting heatwave and was abandoned by all. Reunited with a lost pet he had to survive in a criminal world. But with his cunning and wisdom, he managed to crush all that's in the way and go beyond expectations. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works perfecting skills and talents. By doing so, he hopes to find vengeance for the actions in the past and finally find pleasureful life he has never had. *Sakiyama/Lita Spider - She's strict, observant and keen. But there's more than this to somebody with her unsettling past. She was born and grew up in a decent family in an important city, she lived without worry until she was about 10 years old, but at that point, everything changed. She accidentally maimed somebody during a terrible disaster and was becoming an outcast. Without any help, she had to survive in a harsh world. But with her determination and wisdom, she managed to survive everything and battle the elements. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Still plagued by the past, she now works as a traveling gun for hire. By doing so, she hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find the tranquility she has never had. *Enatsu/Nahara Spider - She's cautious, witty and determined. But there's more than this to somebody with her terrible past. She was born and grew up in a small family in a merchant capital, she lived happily until she was about 7 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She destroyed someone's life during a volcanic eruption and was headed for a life of crime. Together with a pet, she had to survive in a villainous world. But with her wisdom and perseverance, she managed to survive everything and start a new life. This has turned her into the woman she is today. With the skills learned in the past, she now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, she hopes to forget about the past and finally find joy and love for life she has never had. *Deguchi/Marco Spider - He's stingy, eager and angry. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his dreadful past. He was born and grew up in a decent family in a merchant community, he lived free of worries until he was about 16 years old, but at that point life took a turn for the worst. He accidently maimed somebody during a long lasting heatwave and was headed for a life of misery. With the help of a suspicious friend he had to survive in a vicious world. But with his courage and wisdom, he managed to survive everything and keep ahead of the curve. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having finally found some stability, he now works on making it in a large tournament. By doing so, he hopes to find joy and happiness in life and finally find friends he has never had. Category:Sentai Category:Series